


Bad Karma

by faneunice



Category: Legend of Billie Jean (1985)
Genre: Download Available, Embedded Video, Fanvids, Gen, Video, Video Format: AVI
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-01-16
Updated: 2012-01-16
Packaged: 2021-02-27 13:08:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22187587
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/faneunice/pseuds/faneunice
Summary: Fair is fair.





	Bad Karma

Download: <http://fan-eunice.com/festivids/karmasigned.avi>

**Author's Note:**

> Song by Ida Maria


End file.
